The Secrets of Sumire Shouda
by Luck Will Turn
Summary: Life was easy sometimes, Sumire thought. Then she looked over at Natsume and Mikan. The latter smiling unconvincingly and the first, while ignoring his food, looking out the window with bloodshot eyes. She quickly looked away. Sometimes. Ch 3: Luca
1. The First Secret

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi. Song doesn't belong to either of us. Duh.

* * *

The Secrets of Sumire Shouda

**1**

The First Secret

_Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad_

You Found Me - The Fray

*

A dog.

She wanted a dog. She was freaking tired of cats and wanted a dog. Why couldn't anybody seem to understand that?

She'd had cats since the day she was born, year after year of meowing and hissing and spitting. All she wanted was to come home and cuddle up into a big, warm and furry dog.

She herself was more like a cat though, she'd always been. The eyes, the temper, the way she walked and even the hissing and spitting (in a sophisticated way, of course.) She knew all that, but did that mean she had to be around other cats 24/7? What if this cat was sick of other cats, and of herself, and wanted something a little more silly and happy-go-lucky?

Like a dog.

This was what spun through Sumire Shouda's mind as she once again found herself on the enormous bed of her even more enormous bedroom in the mansionlike house she called her home. School had finished hours ago, practice too and she was bored out of her mind.

Like always.

There weren't many things in this world that could entertain Sumire. School barely distracted her from her own mind. Practice was easier, because then she could boss around with those silly girls she called her friends. Make them do whatever the hell she felt like, be it running around the football field eight times in one go. Or make the heaviest girl on the squad stand on top of the pyramid (always a great sight!) But it wasn't nearly as entertaining as the Games. Only when cheering for her school's team, Sumire Shouda felt entirely at home. She could dance, shout and sometimes even (on very rare occasions) laugh out loud.

It was the worst thing in the world when the game ended and the after party started, because then she had to put on her mask again. The mask of the cat.

Sighing, she kicked the dreadful animal resting by her feet to the floor and got up from the bed to prepare for her quite spontaneously thought up party. (Or Beer Fest, as Koko so cleaverly dubbed it.) Maybe something good would finally happen after an absolutely dreadful day...

It had all started out as a normal, boring morning. She woke up, slowly, and took a shower. Put on her uniform and ignored her Stepsister all through breakfast. Thank God they were rich, she thought as she so often did, that at least they didn't have to share a bathroom. The Bitch was even crazier in the mornings than the rest of the day.

Sumire ate as fast as she could, trying to block out her dad's voice who, for some reason, found whatever the Bitch was blabbering about _interesting. _Uh, wow...

As any other day, Mouchu came to pick her up in his black Volvo to take them both to school. As soon as she stepped out of the car, she was greeted by her friends who were already there of course, since _she_ was the one who was always fashionably late.

Mikan was just late. As in 45 min. Every day.

"Hey Sumire! Loved you at the game last Friday, you looked hot!"

"I know"

"Sumire, Sumire! Love your hair! New mousse?"

"I don't use mousse"

"Hey S, wanna go out with me?"

"I'm her _boyfriend_, you moron!"

And so on, and so on. The next thing she knew she was situated in the classroom once again, staring out her window and trying to ignore the person beside her. To no avail.

"Hey, Permy, wanna see my new Iphone? It's got a game on it where you get chased by an evil Medusa. Hm... She looks a lot like you, you know..."

And as customs went, she shoved her eraser up his nose. He was sneezing eraser dust all over the classroom when their silly teacher came dancing through the door, dressed in a white blouse with pink flowers in his hair.

"Hello hello, mes amies! You all look lovely today as always, except for Koko... Why is there eraser dust in your hair? Anyway, I'm gonna leave in a minute but Mr... uh... I actually don't know his name..."

"It's-"

"... But neither do I care! Mr. Substitute Teacher (yes, you can call him Mr. S.T , Kitsu) will take care of you for the rest of the day! Where's Mikan by the way? Haven't seen her for three weeks... She's late as a sausage... And Natsume, you sure don't look as handsome as you usually do, maybe you should just-"

"Shut up, I'm staying."

"I guess there's nothing I can do about that. Just stay clear of any trash cans...! _You know what happened last time..._ Okay see you some other time class!"

Sumire watched him skipping out the door while whistling the theme tune to Titanic, more bored than ever. Murmurs spread in the classroom, slowly growing to a loud inferno. Poor Mr. Substitute Teacher, no one thought.

"Hey, why did he have to bring that part about trash cans up, I think everyone had just started to forget about that thing..."

"I think Narumi would be the only person brave enough to talk about it. Or idiotic enough. Natsume sure is thinking of a revenge plan right now... Look at that scowl..."

"He always looks like that, but everybody knows he hates whenever those things happen, I guess it's a pride thing..."

"Who _would _like to be remembered of fainting in the middle of the school yard, falling head first into a trash can? Idiot."

Sumire remembered that incident, it happened last year and was the talk of the school for months. She wished something would happen to stop all that whispering and gossiping in the classroom, her stomach was tightening as it always did when she thought about That and she didn't even want to know what Luca was thinking about, or Natsume. Neither was looking up from their books.

As if on cue, the door slammed open with a bang, making the substitute teacher lift his crying face from his arms on the desk looking as if he'd finally had seen the light.

"Ah! Morning everyone! Sorry I'm late Mr. S.T.D - Mr. Narumi told me to call you that, I met him in the corridor. Aaaah! You won't believe what he just told me... Hey why is Koko covered in eraser dust? Permy?"

"You know why. What did you want to tell us?"

"You'll never guess, but I-"

She had watched Mikan carefully since she came in (anything to keep her from falling asleep from sheer boredom), the latter continuously sweeping her eyes over the crowd, scanning her friends (I.e. everyone) and stopped short when they landed on Natsume. They stared at each other for what felt like a very long second until Mikan finally snapped her eyes away and smiled weakly at Luca, who mirrored her torn expression.

"What did you want to tell us, Mikan?" Luca said gently, while patting the seat in between his and Natsume's.

"Uh, yeah. Right." The Idiot tried to cover up her expression and smiled as if nothing happened, while walking to her seat. "Narumi just told me on the way here, that the elementary class are going to set up a play for Christmas!"

"That is very exciting news, Mikan" Sumire remarked sarcastically while Koko snickered beside her. She ignored him.

Mikan huffed.

"It _is_, because _we_ are going to be in the play too!"She beamed, obviously avoiding to look at the dark haired boy on her left.

"What?! Why?" The few people who hadn't been following the silent drama earlier after Mikan's entrance now turned to look at the girl.

"It's going to be a bonding...thing, for us and the 5th graders. Something about us being their guiding light or something... They are going to sing and dance and play some smaller parts, while _we_ will be the actors! Exciting right?"

Most of the class sighed with disappointment of the "exciting" news. Koko tried to get some eraser dust out of his ear, however it had ended up there in the first place was a mystery to Sumire. Mikan still had that exciting look plastered on her face, the happiness never really reaching her eyes. So it was going to be one of _those_ days, Sumire realized with a sigh of disappointment.

Lunch was disaster. If class had been awkward, it was nothing like lunchtime. Natsume had one of Those days and Mikan was not cheerful. That said it all, Sumire thought tiredly. She was so tired. And not only physically. Days like this always felt like years and she couldn't bear it.

So she decided to Beer it.

"Hey, everyone, party in the park tonight at 7, to celebrate that the new term is starting. Bring your own stuff, I'll be serving bubbles only."

"Wow, cool, Mire! I'm definitely going to be there, and so is Anna!"

"Of course you are. Don't bring your own drinks though." Sometimes the one year separating her and most of her classmates felt like a decade. And Nonoko was even _two_ years younger. Gosh, she had to be patient with these girls.

"I'm going to post it on my blog, that okay Sumire?" Aoi announced rather than asked, with that Determined look she always bore on days like This.

"Sure, whatever." Being the most popular girl in school, this party would be smashing no matter how many people posted the invitation on their blogs. Life was easy sometimes, she thought.

Then she looked over at Natsume and Mikan. The latter smiling unconvincingly and the first, while ignoring his food, looking out the window with bloodshot eyes. She quickly looked away.

Sometimes.

*

She couldn't find him anywhere. The big bulky form of Mochu was _not_ at the party. She couldn't _believe _her _boyfriend_ (and the school team's _captain_) didn't show up to her party. She'd searched everywhere and was near tears when suddenly something brown was pressed up against her mouth. Shocked, she opened her mouth and felt the taste of chocolate. Looking up she saw His face two inches from her own, grinning manically.

"Thought you needed something to cheer you up!"

She couldn't shout at him. Her mouth was full of chocalatey goodness.

Koko rose to is full height, still grinning in that annoyingly typical fashion of his and she found herself wondering when he became so... tall...When looking at her like that he made her stomach feel really weird. (This, of course, she would _never _tell him. Not _ever_)

Trying to cover up her sudden urge to reach out and touch his dimples, (what was _wrong_ with her?!) she turned away to try and wipe the chocolate from her mouth. She was startled again though, when Koko suddenly reached out and wiped a stain away from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. He was standing very close and he wasn't smiling anymore. She felt her face redden.

"Who brings brownies to a beer party anyway?"

Don'tlookatmelikethatdon'tlookatmelikethat.

"Oh, Anna made them for me. Good, huh?"

He took a step back while talking and the grin was back.

Sumire felt her gut tighten and her eyes found Anna in two seconds. There was a scowl on her face when she turned back to Koko.

"Why do you waste your stupid "Luuurve gift" on me? I didn't ask for it."

"Why are you so mad? You looked upset and you like to eat chocolate when you're sad, I just tried to be nice. Yesterday you _stole_ my brownie in algebra..."

Yeah, why _was_ she mad? The guy was never really Nice to her, she should enjoy it while it lasted. Or more like, take advantage of it. But her eyes kept sweeping back to Anna who was dancing with Nonoko, dressed in the shortest denim skirt Sumire had ever laid her eyes on. She felt like vomiting.

Thankfully The Idiot saved her from that grossness by coming up to them, now beaming more confidently than she had before, Luca and a not-so-bloodshot-eyes-looking-any-more Natsume in tow.

"Hey, Koko! Hey Sumire! Great party! I looove the lights in the trees! How did you make Koko set them up? Hey, where's Mouchu by the way? Haven't seen him anywhere..."

Oh, right... She forgot all about her missing boyfriend in the midst of all the Brownie Drama. Where was Mouchu when she needed him? _Why_ didn't he come? She could see Koko watching her carefully out of the corner of her eye. And that mixed with Mikan's curious gaze, Luca's slight frown and even Natsume's wondering eyes (it _was_ quite weird, the Bear Boy missing a Beer Party. No one had been a witness of that happening before) made her head spin like a washing machine on extacy. Mustering up all of her superior confidence Sumire decided to be what she always was in these sorts of situations.

Vague.

"Oh, you know him. He's probably off trying to find a place to pee or something..." The guy had the tiniest bladder on the planet. Mikan looked unconvinced though. Luca looked tired and Natsume looked at Mikan. Gosh. When would _that _mess get solved? The awkwardness was to much for Sumire so she decided to run.

"Sorry, you guys. But I gotta go, Lost my phone..." Waving to the Awkward Three + Koko, she left the park in search for her missing boyfriend.

*

_Why _had she decided to hold a party on a school night, Sumire asked herself again as she sat in the car on the way to her boyfriends house. The City blinked by outside the window, looking like one giant disco. She loved living here. And she loved being rich. Having a personal driver certainly had it's perks. He drove her anywhere, any time and she didn't tell her father about him smoking pot. As long as he didn't do it while working.

She got the call halfway to Mouchu's house.

"Sumire! Please, you need to come to the hospital quickly! Natsume's fainted again and-"

"Okay, I'm there in five." Sumire hung up on Mikan, the wrenching in her gut from this morning slowly resurfacing.

Shit.

*

One Hour and Thirty minutes later she found herself in her car again, more furious than ever at that Stupid Fucking Idiot of a Boyfriend Who Couldn't Answer His Damned Phone. The car finally stopping in front of the house, Sumire rushed out of the car, her gut literally on fire.

Deep down inside she knew she wasn't really angry, but scared shitless. She wished badly that she could erase the pictures that where etched into her mind.

Luca's ghostlike face.

The endless tears, flowing down Mikan's cheeks.

Aoi and Mr Hyuuga never for one second letting their eyes leave Natsume's unconscious form.

Koko's unnaturally serious expression.

Her own shaking hands.

The staring faces outside the window.

It was someone else's life. It had to be...

"And what the hell were _you_ thinking, you damned moron?! You just missed my party _and_ you weren't even there when one of your oldest and closest friends in the _world_ was rushed to the hospital after fainting after _one beer. _God, you're full of shit, Mouchu." She had tiptoed up the stairs of his house before entering his own apartment. Then all hell broke loose. After shouting for apparently deaf ears, Sumire started to walk toward the bedroom.

"You have _no idea _how it felt seeing him lying there _unconscious_, with _blood_ on the sheets, and you know what? They say he might just get worse from now on. You get it you fucking moron?! He's gonna get WORSE! Do you hear me?! I said -"

As she opened the door she fell silent.

There lay her boyfriend. In his bed.

With The Bitch.

For the first time in her life, Sumire was at a loss for words.

***

* * *

**Review** if you like it, or have some constructive criticism to share. Appreciate it!


	2. Mikan

**Does not own Gakuen Alice or song.**

* * *

The Secrets of Sumire Shoda

**2**

Mmm...Mikan!

_You're automatic, _

_And your heart's like an engine_

_I die with every beat_

_You're automatic, _

_And your voice is electric_

_Why do I still believe?_

_Automatic – Tokio Hotel_

**_~'~_**

_ScarletFire is online_

_pretty_in_orange is online_

**pretty_in_orange**: Heyyyyyy Natsumeee!

**ScarletFire:** Oi, stop screaming my ears off, you idiot.

**pretty_in_orange**: :)

**ScarletFire**: What do you want?

**pretty_in_orange**: just wanted to know if you're feeling better :)

**ScarletFire**: I'm fine

**pretty_in_orange**: hey, if you're not you shouldn't be in school!

**ScarletFire**: I am, so stop nagging about it. What are you doing here anyway, this is the library.

**ScarletFire:** With books.

**pretty_in_orange**: I know it's the library! I'm here to study!

**ScarletFire:** Pfft.

**pretty_in_orange:** hey, where's Luca btw?

**ScarletFire: **Dunno

**pretty_in_orange**: He should be here soon, we were going to meet up after his Math class...

**ScarletFire: **Why? You just saw each other during lunch, do you have to spend every living second glued together?

**pretty_in_orange:** Hmhm... you sound just like a jealous girlfriend, Natsume!

**ScarletFire**: ?

**pretty_in_orange**: yes, it's Hotaru's and the others job to nag about us being together all the time,

not you! Although your username sounds rather feminine now that I think about it... :D

**ScarletFire**: What the hell are you talking about? None of it makes any sense. And I've had it for 6 years now. The username.

**pretty_in_orange: **oh, wow, here comes Luca finally. I'll talk to you later, SCARLET

_pretty_in_orange logged off _

**ScarletFire:** Idiot

**~'~**

_Hey Sumire, what's with that face? What happened? :'(_

_/M_

_It's nothing, just my stupid Stepsister getting her way again, now listen to the teacher. Who knows? He might say something worth remembering soon... Ugh, my hungover is killing me._

_What did she do?_

_/M_

_Oh, you know. Sleeping with my boyfriend and all that. Same old, same old._

_LUNA SLEPT WITH MOCHU?_

_Yes! Don't need to write so big, someone might see! Although she's probably told the whole world about it by the end of this period._

_But, how could she do that? That BITCH! I'm going to tell Natsume and Hotaru! That ho is going down!_

_No! Do not under any circumstance tell anyone about this! I want to keep it a secret as long as I can, and Natsume and Mouchu are FRIENDS! _

_Well, he shouldn't be friends with him... Aw, Sumire! Don't cry! Let's get out of here, I'll jump out the window and you ask for permission to go to the bathroom and we'll meet there, okay?_

_What, that's the most idiotic plan y... Oh, you IDIOT!_

**_~'~_**

_Detention form for Mikan Sakura_

_Mikan Sakura will serve 8 weeks of detention, 2 hours a day for recklessly jumping out of a second story window during class, causing an uproar in the whole school and a substitute teacher to faint._

_She will also pay for any damage she may have caused the school yards bushes. _

_When she's healthy enough and out of the hospital._

_K. Yukihara_

_Principal_

**_~'~_**

Inbox: 234 new messages

1. Smart plan. Jumping out the window. Please tone down your spontaneity before you die,

thank you.

Sumire

11. Mikan! How are you? I was soooo shocked to hear you fell out of the window! How did you manage that? Hope you'll be back soon (and that my stupid brother doesn't set fire to you underwear... again...) Anna and Nonoko says hi and get well soon! We're coming to the hospital after school, and we're bringing a guestbook for everyone to write in!

XXX Aoi

25. Hi stupid! How's the hospital robe? You gangster! /Kitsu-kitsu

92. Bwahahaha! Heard about your escapade the other day! I thought they were taking care of you over there. Obviously not... Have to talk to them... Hey, can you give me Natsume's new number, he keeps changing it for some reason... Take care and get well, Mi-chan says "Get well, you idiot!" /Tsubasa

100. I'm not talking to you.

H

**~'~**

Hotaruuuuu! Why are you so mean? What are you doing? Thanx for the fruitbasket! I love it! 3

I'm fine, I'm in class so stop texting me. It's expensive.

But I'm boooored!

You've got your laptop haven't you? Why don't you go online and chat with someone, there should be some people "studying" by the computers in the library. Now don't bother me.

**~'~**

_my_mum_is_french, SassySumire and ScarletFire is online_

_pretty_in_orange is online_

**SassySumire: **MIKAN!

**pretty_in_orange:** hi everyone! :D Gosh, I was so bored! What are you doing?

**my_mum_is_french:** We're chatting, Mikan. Now please tell me, why did you jump out the window?

**SassySumire:** You forgot the "You utter moron" part!

**pretty_in_orange:** why does everybody keep asking me that? Who hasn't ever felt the urge to jump out of one of those windows? What's so strange about it?

**SassySumire:** …

**ScarletFire: **=.=

**pretty_in_orange**: ?

**my_mum_is_french:** Uh... It's just that no one has ever really done it before... We were all a bit... surprised, I guess...

**SassySumire:** You should have SEEN the substitute teacher's face! Hahaha! And everybody went too look out the window and there you lay spread out over the bushes like a dead pigeon or something! The whole school turned into hysteria with people screaming their heads off and then Natsume TOO jumped out of the window, although he landed on his feet and not his head. Hahaha, you actually JUMPED out the window, Mikan! Just like that! Hahahahahaha!

**my_mum_is_french:** Er... Yeah... Are you okay Mikan? When are you getting out of there?

**pretty_in_orange:** I'm fine! Don't worry, I'll be going home tomorrow and then it's back to cheer practice!

**my_mum_is_french:** I don't think that's such a good idea, Mikan...

_SassySumire is offline_

**pretty_in_orange:** Hey, where did Sumire go?

_KokoKoko is online_

**KokoKoko: **Hey Mikan "The Jumping Genius" Sakura! Hahaha, Sumire just started to LOL so loud a teacher came and ushered her out off here! Thanks for cheering her up, man!

**pretty_in_orange:** Hmm... Well I guess it's good she's happy... Any time Koko! Although you could try to cheer her up too sometime...

**KokoKoko:** nah, the only thing she laughs at is other people's misery. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to see where she went, hopefully she'll get detention! XD

_KokoKoko is offline_

**my_mum_is_french: **And he says **she **laughs at other people's misery...

**pretty_in_orange:** Hey, Luca, wanna come over to the hospital after school? I'm bored to death and you can write in my new Best friends book! Oh yeah, the girls bought me a guestbook too! We can write all night long!

**my_mum_is_french:** Of course, I miss you already... I'll bring you some Howalons too... :)

**pretty_in_orange:** YAY! :D :D :D

**my_mum_is_french:** Okay, I gotta go. See you later! Love you X

**pretty_in_orange:** XXXXXXX

_my_mum_is_french is offline_

**pretty_in_orange:** oh no, now I'm alone again! ;F

**ScarletFire: **I'm here, you moron. What's with that symbol?

**pretty_in_orange:** SCARLET! I forgot about you!

**ScarletFire:** If you don't stop calling me Scarlet I'll set fire to your underwear again.

**pretty_in_orange:** No you won't cause I'm not wearing any! HAHA! ;P

**ScarletFire:** …

**pretty_in_orange:** I'm in my hospital robe! Duh! Are you thinking pervy thoughts again, Natsume?

**ScarletFire: **I might be. When are you and Luca gonna stop with those sickening "Luuurve Conversations"?

**pretty_in_orange:** When you change your name to Scarlet.

**ScarletFire:** Haha, very funny.

**pretty_in_orange:** :D Hey, why did you jump out the window too? I thought you considered it "Extremely idiotic" or whatever...

**ScarletFire: **I did, butsomebody had to check you were alive. Everybody was just standing there and looking like stupid goldfish or something.

**pretty_in_orange:** thank you, Natsume. I'm going to save you one of the Howalons Luca's going to bring me!

**ScarletFire: **Don't bother. It's obviously a gift for you. Hey, are you not going to wear any underwear when he comes to visit later?

**pretty_in_orange:** Is underwear all you can think about? And of course I won't, I can barely move my leg, let alone put any clothes on

**ScarletFire:** How far have you gone with Luca?

**pretty_in_orange:** !

**ScarletFire:** ?

**pretty_in_orange:** What! How can you ask that? It's none of your business!

**ScarletFire:** It very much is!

**pretty_in_orange:** oh, really? Then I can ask you how far you and that bimbo went on Kitsus party last weekend? Or you and LUNA for that matter!

**ScarletFire: **That was a long time ago. I was drunk. Don't change the subject!

**pretty_in_orange:** oh? Well me and Luca are also drunk! On LOVE! So put a sock in it! I'm 16 Natsume! I'm going to loose my virginity some day you know!

**ScarletFire: **Just not to Luca

**pretty_in_orange:** Why not? You're not my dad or anything. And Luca's like the nicest guy on the planet and YOUR BEST FRIEND! Why are you doing this to me? I'm trying to live my life here, JUST LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO. I just don't understand you._ You_ made a choice and you can't just push me away and then tell me what I should or shouldn't do.

**pretty_in_orange:** You know what, this is pointless. He's coming any minute. I got to prepare

**ScarletFire:** Like, put on some underwear?

**pretty_in_orange:** No, actually I'm not. Ooooh, who knows what might happen...

**ScarletFire: **I'm coming over there.

**pretty_in_orange:** I'd rather you not. We'd like some alone time. Why don't you just go brood over your losses or something, I'm going to go live my life to the fullest. Don't disturb us. Bye.

_pretty_in_orange is offline_

**ScarletFire:** Fuck.

**~'~**

**_Guest book of Mikan Sakura_**

_Get well soon you idiot._

_Hotaru Imai_

_Q: What's stupid and brown haired and jumps out of windows?_

_A: MIKAN_

_Hahahahaha!_

_/Koko and Kitsu_

_Thank you for being such a silly moron. You're my best friend for a reason. Although... I can't seem to remember it..._

_Sumire_

_Hi honey!_

_Miss you in class! It's so boring here without you! I'm trying to get that stupid substitute teacher out of the asylum, I hate how I have to work **all the time** now! :'( Poor Narumi!_

_XO_

_Your favourite teacher 3_

_When you come home I'm going to make you clean the entire house! Twice!_

_Grandpa_

_Hey M! Hope you get well soon, my brother's been so gloomy lately... It's probably because you're not in school... Me and the Weird Sisters want to hang out with you sometime soon! Get well (and back!) soon!_

_Xoxo_

_Aoi_

_Mikan, please get well soon. I miss hanging out with you..._

_Love you,_

_Luca x_

_How stupid is that idiot of a best friend. Doesn't he realise this is a public book? Not seeing each other every single minute of the day is not going to kill you. Oh, and since you're not speaking to me; Regarding the notes from class: You're very welcome, I paid someone to write them down. And I'm not gloomy. Okay I get it, you want me to leave. I'm not an idiot you know. I'll go now and leave you alone._

_The guy you call Scarlet_

**_~'~_**

_Message received at 01:45 am:_

_From: LucaPyon_

I'm so sorry. Please can I come by and talk before school tomorrow?

**~'~**

_My best friends_

_By Mikan Sakura_

**My own profile:**

**Name:**_ Mikan Sakura_

**Age:**_ 16 going on 17_

**Looks**:_ Brown sugar :)_

**Things I like**:_ My friends, my grandpa, colours, love, sunshine, sweets, cheering, dancing, singing and to sleep in!_

**Things I don't like:**_ Meanness (yes, Natsume, that's you)_

**My first crush:**_Hmm... Natsume I guess..._

**My first kiss**:_ Er... Natsume again?_

**My second kiss**_:... _

**The most good looking guys I know**:_ Luca 3 and... All right, who came up with these questions?_

**The most good looking girls I know:**_ Sumire and Hotaru. And Luna. Unfortunately..._

**The place I most want to be at right now:**The happiest day of my life, whenever and wherever that is. It might have already passed by.

**What I fear:** Death

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter is a little bit messy. Like Mikan...

Review if you want to.


	3. Luca

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song. Thank you.**

* * *

The Secrets of Sumire Shoda

**3**

The Lies of Luca

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

_Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney_

**_~'~_**

_Therapy session # 12_

_Date: Mon Sept 15, 2009_

_Patient: Luca Nogi_

_Dr: K. L_

_Author of these notes: M. Y_

K.L: Okay, welcome back Luca. Please tell me about your week.

Luca Nogi: I thought you said the writing was gonna stop? I don't want everything I say to be put in files or whatever.

K.L: I'm not writing anything.

Luca Nogi: No, but your secretary over there clearly is typing down everything we say.

K.L: He's not.

Luca Nogi: Oh really? Then what is he writing then?

K.L: His memoires.

Luca Nogi: Uh-huh.

K.L: Now, will you tell me how this past week has been?

Luca Nogi: It's been hell.

K.L: Why is that?

Luca Nogi: Oh, I don't know. Maybe the part where my girlfriend suddenly jumps out of the classroom window and breaks her leg, or the part where I sleep with her in the hospital. During which I realize she's not in love with me. During which _she_ realizes she's not in love with me and tells me to stop and leave her alone. Or maybe when I totally lost my mind and accused her for not being a virgin and sleeping with my best friend. Or maybe when I broke up with her and then immediately regretted it.

K.L: Do you think she's involved with your best friend?

Luca Nogi: They've always been involved with each other. And they always will be.

K.L: You say this very calmly.

Luca Nogi: They've never been together like that, believe me, I'd know. But they're like... I don't know... soul mates or something. There's nothing I can do about that. Neither do I want do anything about it. Not anymore.

K.L: Do you feel left out of their friendship? Like they share something that you're not a part of? Could that be why you accused her of sleeping with him?

Luca Nogi: I did. Now I just realize how you can't be oblivious to the rest of the world for long. I don't want to be in between them anymore. I just want to be in a normal relationship. Where _I _am the soul mate.

K.L: That's a positive way of thinking, Luca. Looking to the future and not only the past.

Luca Nogi: I just hope they will talk to me again sometime soon.

K.L: Does your best friend know what happened with your girlfriend?

Luca Nogi: I told him this morning. Just as well, he's got the right to know, he loves her. I can't lie to him, I've only done that once – never again.

K.L: How did he react to you telling him?

Luca Nogi: By turning his back on me and going back to the car. I didn't see him for the rest of the day, he didn't show up for the football match and he didn't come to school today. He hasn't been skipping school voluntarily for years now. I'm honestly not sure whether the two of them will ever speak to me again.

K.L: I think you're a better man than you realize, Luca Nogi.

Luca Nogi: My mother pays you well.

**~'~**

_**My Best Friends**_

_By Mikan Sakura_

**Name: **Luca Nogi

**Age**: 17

**Looks: **Uh... French?

**Things I like:** Animals, the colour blue, peace, my friends and hope.

**Things I don't like:** Being scared

**My first crush:** Mikan Sakura

**My first kiss:** Mikan Sakura

**My second kiss:** Mikan Sakura

**The most good looking guys I know: **Uh...

**The most good looking girls I know:** Most of the girls I know are beautiful. Honestly.

**The place I most want to be at right now:** Right where I am.

**What I fear:** The truth

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want to!**


End file.
